The ever-increasing computing power and widespread use of a variety of audio/visual equipment (e.g., smart phones equipped with microphones, audio and/or video recorders, high definition signal outputs, and cameras) has made multimedia files more and more integrated in all aspects of everyday life. As such, there is a need to effectively manage, store, search, and share multimedia files in various environments including enterprise-based, individual user, or social settings.